


When I Think About You

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Masturbation, Minor Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Multi, Other, voyeurism fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky has a harmless little fantasy.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 6:G1Release,G2Pearl,G3Call,G4Goddess,G5Pink





	When I Think About You

Bucky knew he shouldn't fantasize about his best friend and his wife but he couldn't help himself. He was cozy and warm in the guest bedroom, head buzzing a little from the mulled cider they all shared in front of the fireplace, and despite the late hour, his cock was up and asking for attention. He reached down under the covers to rub at himself, not taking it out just yet.

He closed his eyes and imagined them. Peggy with her mile-long legs and curvy bottom. Steve's fingers would press into the flesh a little but not hard enough to leave bruises on her pretty peachy skin. Her breasts looked perfect too, heavy and round and soft. He bet they would have just the right weight in Steve's palms. Her nipples would be rosy and would firm up with arousal with a few teasing licks.

He knew from being Steve's friend that he flushed easy and Bucky didn't doubt that arousal would make him pink from his cheeks all the way down his chest. God, his chest. Like a perfectly sculpted work of art brought to life. Steve was gorgeous in his own right and together with Peggy? They were the sexiest most beautiful couple Bucky'd ever met.

He let his fingers tease up along the underside of his cock through his shorts but the tease wasn't enough now. He pushed the band of his boxers down and pulled his cock free, pumping it lightly at first.

Steve was probably shit at dirty talk but Peggy could probably direct their scene. She'd get him to call her ma'am or something on days she was feeling particularly frisky but nights like this, when it was warm and cozy and tranquil, maybe they were content to be quiet with only whispered gasps and soft moans when they touched each other just right.

Oh, and they'd know how to play each other. Peggy would love to be on top, calling the shots, and taking Steve in just the right way to get her there. Bucky could imagine how much she'd look like a goddess straddling Steve, all hot and slick from sweat. She wouldn't even have to tell Steve to touch her pearl, he'd just do it. A gentle glide around it to get started before more direct pressure.

Bucky could almost hear her gasping now, as he pumped his cock with a firm grip. He could imagine Peggy liked leaving lipstick marks all over Steve's neck and chest but tonight at bedtime she'd have been barefaced, still just as lovely. She might bite or nibble at him, maybe mark him with a love bite on his clavicle where it wouldn't show over his shirt.

He bit his lip and breathed deeply, smelling the detergent they used on the sheets around him. Their bed would smell similar, maybe a gentle floral note lingering on Peggy's pillow, but afterward, the scent of their sweat-slicked skin and the earthy musk of sex would soak the sheets. It was so heady in the air he could almost taste it. He could imagine the taste of salt on their skin, the combined flavor of them both after they'd finished. He wondered if she'd be too sensitive to be licked after an orgasm or if she was the type of gal capable of going multiple times. He bet Steve could handle a bit of overstimulation too, could practically hear him begging for it and to stop at the same time.

Bucky pulled on his cock, immersing himself in the dream of watching Steve and Peggy make love but it wasn't enough. He was on the precipice but he couldn't get himself to make the jump. He reached down with his other hand to fondle his sac and massage his perineum. It took a few more moments, moments where his fantasy stalled and he couldn't decide if he'd rather imagine Peggy or Steve's fingers moving to play with his ass. Before he could bring his hand up to lick a finger to further his fantasy, he heard a thump through the wall from their bedroom followed by Peggy's voice hissing, "Steve! What if Bucky—" He couldn't quite make out what she said next but hearing his name on her lips was enough. He came on a gasp, surprising himself with how sudden it was. He had half leaned up with pleasure and was cognizant enough to toss the covers back so as to not get his release on the sheets. The cool air of the room was a shock to his arousal-warmed body but it didn't detract from the pleasure pulsing through his veins.

He relaxed back into the bed to breathe, enjoying the post-orgasm way his muscles went limp. His eyes started to close but he roused himself enough to turn and look for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He cleaned himself up, tossed the tissue at the basket, and then pulled the covers back up to his chin. He tried to listen, in case he could hear anything more, but there weren't any more noises coming from the master bedroom. Bucky closed his eyes and let sleep drag him down, content and only maybe a tiny bit guilty for his fantasy.


End file.
